The present invention relates to methods for treating and/or preventing tissue and cell damage caused by reactive oxygen species in mammals. More specifically, the present invention relates to the prevention and/or reduction of tissue and cell damage through the administration of histamine and histamine agonists.
The complete reduction of one molecule of O2 to water is a four-electron process. Oxidative metabolism continually generates partially reduced species of oxygen, which are far more reactive, and hence more toxic than O2 itself. A one-electron reduction of O2 yields superoxide ion (O2xe2x88x92); reduction by an additional electron yields hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), and reduction by a third electron yields a hydroxyl radical (OH.), and a hydroxide ion. Nitrous oxide (NO), is another interesting reactive oxygen metabolite, produced through an alternative pathway. Hydroxyl radicals in particular are extremely reactive and represent the most active mutagen derived from ionizing radiation. All of these species are generated and must be converted to less reactive species if the organism is to survive.
Particular cells of the immune system have harnessed the toxic effects of ROMs as an effector mechanism. Professional phagocytes, polymorphonuclear leukocytes (neutrophils, PMN), monocytes, macrophages, and eosinophils function to protect the host in which they reside from infection by seeking out and destroying invading microbes. These phagocytic cells possess a membrane-bound enzyme system which can be activated to produce toxic oxygen radicals in response to a wide variety of stimuli.
The xe2x80x9cincreased respiration of phagocytosisxe2x80x9d (the respiratory burst) was reported and thought to be a result of increased mitochondrial activity providing additional energy for the processes of phagocytosis. It was later shown that a non-mitochondrial enzymatic system produced the increased levels of oxygen metabolites since the respiratory burst continued even in the presence of mitochondrial inhibitors such as cyanide and antimycin A. In 1968, Paul and Sbarra showed clearly that hydrogen peroxide was produced by stimulated phagocytes and in 1973 Babior and co-workers established that superoxide was a major product of the oxidase. (Paul and Sbarra, Biochim Biophys Acta 156(1):168-78 (1968); Babior, et al., J Clin Invest 52(3):741-4 (1973). It is now generally accepted that the enzyme is membrane bound, exhibits a preference for NADPH (Km=45 xcexcM) over NADH (Km=450 xcexcM), and converts oxygen to its one electron-reduced product, superoxide.
NADPH+H++2O2xe2x86x92NADP++2H++2O2xe2x88x92
The hydrogen peroxide arises from subsequent dismutation of the superoxide.
2O2xe2x88x92+2H+xe2x86x92H2O2+O2xe2x88x92
The enzyme activity is almost undetectable in resting (unstimulated) phagocytes, but increases dramatically upon stimulation. In patients with the rare genetic disorder chronic granulomatous disease (CGD), there is a severe predisposition to chronic recurrent infection. The neutrophils from these patients phagocytose normally but the respiratory burst is absent and NADPH oxidase activity (and radical production) is undetectable, indicating that the oxidase and its product, the reactive oxygen metabolites, have an important bactericidal function.
Neutrophils and macrophages produce oxidizing agents to break through the protective coats or other factors that protect phagocytosed bacteria. The large quantities of superoxide, hydrogen peroxide, and hydroxyl ions are all lethal to most bacteria, even when found in very small quantities.
While there are beneficial effects of these oxygen metabolites, it is clear that inappropriate production of oxygen metabolites can result in severely deleterious effects. Several disease states illustrate this point, including various inflammatory diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn""s disease, and Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS). An effective method to reduce and/or minimize the production and release of ROMs in patients suffering from a variety of disparate diseases would be a great boon to medicine and service to reduce and eliminate a substantial amount of human suffering.
The present invention provides a novel method for inhibiting and reducing enzymatically produced ROM-mediated oxidative damage. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for inhibiting and reducing enzymatically produced ROM-mediated oxidative damage in a subject comprising the step of administering a compound effective to inhibit the production or release of enzymatically produced reactive oxygen metabolites to a subject suffering from a condition caused or exacerbated by enzymatically produced ROM-mediated oxidative damage.
In one embodiment, the reactive oxygen metabolites are released constitutively. Alternatively, the reactive oxygen metabolites are released in response to a respiratory burst. In another embodiment of the present invention, the condition is selected from the group consisting of ARDS, ischemia or reperfusion injury, infectious disease, autoimmune or inflammatory diseases, and neurodegenerative diseases.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the compound is selected from the group consisting of histamine, H2 receptor agonists, NADPH oxidase inhibitors, serotonin and serotonin agonists. One embodiment further comprising the step of administering an effective amount of a ROM scavenger. In the embodiment where a ROM scavenger is administered, the step of administering the ROM scavenger results in ROM scavenger catalyzed decomposition of ROMs. In still another embodiment, the scavenger is selected from the group consisting of catalase, glutathione peroxidase, ascorbate peroxidase, superoxide dismutase, glutathione peroxidase, ascorbate peroxidase, vitamin A, vitamin E, and vitamin C.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for treating a subject suffering from a disease state wherein phagocyte produced ROM-mediated oxidative damage can occur, comprising the steps of identifying a subject with a condition in which enzymatically generated ROMs released in response to a respiratory burst produce ROM-meditated oxidative damage and administering a compound effective to inhibit the production or release of ROMs.
In one embodiment, the condition is selected from the group consisting of ARDS, ischemia or reperfusion injury, infectious disease, autoimmune or inflammatory diseases, and neurodegenerative diseases. In another embodiment, the step of administering the compound further comprises administering a compound selected from the group comprising histamine, H2 receptor agonists, serotonin, serotonin agonists, and NADPH oxidase inhibitors. Another embodiment, further comprising administering an effective amount of a ROM scavenger. In the embodiment where a ROM scavenger is administered, the step of administering the ROM scavenger results in the reactive oxygen metabolites scavenger catalyzed decomposition of reactive oxygen metabolites. In still another embodiment, the step of administering the reactive oxygen metabolites scavenger further comprises administering a compound selected from the group consisting of catalase, superoxide dismutase, glutathione peroxidase, and ascorbate peroxidase.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, a compound effective to inhibit the production or release of enzymatically generated ROMs and a compound effective to scavenge ROMs. In one embodiment, the compound effective to inhibit the production or release of ROMs is selected from the group consisting of histamine, H2 receptor agonists, serotonin, serotonin agonists, and NADPH oxidase inhibitors. In another embodiment, the compound effective to scavenge ROMs is selected from the group consisting of catalase, glutathione peroxidase, ascorbate peroxidase, superoxide dismutase, glutathione peroxidase, ascorbate peroxidase, vitamin A, vitamin E, and vitamin C.
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for preventing and/or reducing cellular and tissue damage caused by reactive oxygen metabolites (ROMs) released by phagocytic or endothelial cells in response to various disease states or pathologies. The compositions and methods of the present invention are useful in preventing and treating a variety of disease states or pathological situations in which ROMs are produced and released. The compositions and methods of the present invention contemplate reducing ROM-mediated damage by reducing the production and release of ROMs.
A variety of reactive oxygen metabolites are produced in the monovalent pathway of oxygen reduction. These ROMs are enzymatically produced by phagocytes such as monocytes and polymorphonuclear neutrophils (PMNs) and frequently released in a respiratory burst. Neutrophils also produce ROMs constitutively. The constitutive production may contribute to ROM mediated cellular damage. Hydrogen peroxide and other ROMs play an important role in a host""s immunological defenses. Nevertheless, ROMs produced in excessive amounts or at inappropriate times or locations, act to damage a host""s cells and tissues, and thus can be detrimental to the host.
The effects of ROM production are many faceted. ROMs are known to cause apoptosis in NK cells. ROMs are also known to cause anergy and/or apoptosis in T-cells. The mechanisms by which ROMs cause these effects are not fully understood. Nevertheless, some commentators believe that ROMs cause cell death by disrupting cellular membranes and by changing the pH of cellular pathways critical for cell survival.
It is one of the surprising discoveries of the present invention that compounds that reduce the amount of ROMs produced or released by sources within a subject can facilitate the treatment and recovery of individuals suffering from a variety of medical conditions. The conditions contemplated as treatable under the present invention result from a disparate number of etiological causes. Nevertheless, they share a common feature in that their pathological conditions are either caused or exacerbated by enzymatically produced, ROM-mediated oxidative damage, caused by inappropriate and harmful concentrations of ROMs. Thus, the administration of compounds that inhibit the production or release of ROMs, or scavenge ROMs, alone or in combination with other beneficial compounds, provides an effective treatment for a variety of medical conditions.
The present invention contemplates compounds and methods that are efficacious in treating a variety of medical conditions wherein ROMs play an active, detrimental role in the pathological state of the disease. Such conditions include but are not limited to: Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS); ischemia/reperfusion injury such as stroke, myocardial infarction, complications of mechanical ventilation or septic shock; treatment of infectious diseases such as hepatitis C, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), or herpes virus infection; various autoimmune or inflammatory disorders where ROMs are believed to play a detrimental role such as multiple sclerosis (MS) and rheumatoid arthritis, and Inflammatory Bowel Diseases such as Crohn""s disease and ulcerative colitis; various neurodegenerative disease where ROMs are thought to contribute to the disease state, such as ALS, Alzheimer""s disease, and Parkinson""s disease; as well as other clinical conditions wherein enzymatically produced ROMs can play an important role such as in radiation injury and cancer.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention contemplates using various histamine and histamine-related compounds to achieve a beneficial reduction or inhibition of enzymatic ROM production and release or the net concentration thereof. The term xe2x80x9chistaminexe2x80x9d as used herein incorporates a variety of histamine and histamine related compounds. For example, histamine, the dihydrochloride salt form of histamine (histamine dihydrochloride), histamine diphosphate, other histamine salts, esters, or prodrugs, and H2 receptor agonists are to be included. The administration of compounds that induce the release of endogenous histamine from a patient""s own tissue stores is also included within the scope of the present invention. Such compounds include IL-3, retinoids, and allergens. Other ROM production and release inhibitory compounds such as NADPH oxidase inhibitors like diphenlyeneiodonium are also within the scope of the present invention. The use of serotonin and 5HT agonists in the present invention is also contemplated.
The compositions and methods of the present invention further contemplate administrating a variety of ROM scavengers in conjunction with the ROM production and release inhibiting compounds described above. Known scavengers of ROMs include the enzymes catalase, superoxide dismutase (SOD), glutathione peroxidase and ascorbate peroxidase. Additionally, vitamins A, E, and C are known to have scavenger activity. Minerals such as selenium and manganese can also be efficacious in combating ROM-mediated damage. It is intended that the present invention include the administration of the compounds listed and those compounds with similar ROM inhibitor activity.
The compositions and methods of the present invention also provide an effective means for preventing and/or inhibiting the release of enzymatically generated ROMs in excessive amounts or at inappropriate times or locations. One embodiment of the present invention also provides compounds and methods for the treatment of a variety of disease states that are complicated by the detrimental release of ROMs within a host or subject.
The administration of the compounds of the present invention can be alone, or in combination with other compounds effective at treating the various medical conditions contemplated by the present invention. For example, histamine can be used to treat a patient suffering from ARDS in conjunction with mechanical ventilation methods used to provide adequate oxygenation of the blood. Further, the compounds of the present invention can be used with a variety of anti-coagulation drugs administered by those of skill in the art, such as a tissue plasminogen activator (TPA), when treating a stroke or acute myocardial infarction. Also, the compounds of the present invention, such as histamine, can be administered with a variety of analgesics, anesthetics, or anxiolytics to increase patient comfort during treatment.
The use of the ROM inhibiting or scavenging compounds of the present invention can be by any of a number of methods well known to those of skill in the art. Such methods include parenteral delivery through subcutaneous, intravenous, intraperitoneal, or intramuscular injection. The compounds can be administered in an aqueous solution with or without a surfactant such as hydroxypropyl cellulose. Dispersions are also contemplated such as those utilizing glycerol, liquid polyethylene glycols, and oils. Antimicrobial compounds can also be added to the preparations. Injectable preparations can include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions and powders that can be diluted or suspended in a sterile environment prior to use. Carriers such as solvents or dispersion media contain water, ethanol polyols, vegetable oils and the like can also be added to the compounds of the present invention. Coatings such as lecithins and surfactants can be used to maintain the proper fluidity of the composition. Isotonic agents such as sugars or sodium chloride can be added, as well as products intended to delay absorption of the active compounds such as aluminum monostearate and gelatin. Sterile injectable solutions are prepared according to methods well known to those of skill in the art and can be filtered prior to storage and/or use. Sterile powders can be vacuum or freeze dried from a solution or suspension. Sustained or controlled release preparations and formulations are also contemplated by the present invention and are discussed below. Any material used in the composition of the present invention should be pharmaceutically acceptable and substantially non-toxic in the amounts employed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, histamine administration occurs by administration through inhalation. In this administration route, histamine can be dissolved in water or some other pharmaceutically acceptable carrier liquid for inhalation, or provided as a dry powder, and then introduced into a gas or powder that is then inhaled by the patient in an appropriate volume so as to provide that patient with a measured amount of histamine.
Suitable infusion devices for use in the present invention include syringe pumps, auto injector systems and minipumps. Exemplary devices include the Ambulatory Infusion Pump Drive, Model 30, available from Microject Corp., Salt Lake City, Utah, and the Baxa Syringe Infuser, available from Baxa Corporation, Englewood, Colo. Any device capable of delivering histamine in the manner described below can be used with the present invention.
The infusion devices of the present invention preferably have an effective amount of histamine, histamine dihydrochloride, histamine phosphate, serotonin, a 5HT agonist, an H2 receptor agonist or a substance which induces the release of an effective therapeutic amount of endogenous histamine contained therein. The device can be pre-loaded with the desired substance during manufacture, or the device can be filled with the substance just prior to use. Pre-filled infusion pumps and syringe pumps are well known to those of skill in the art. The active substance can be part of a formulation which includes a controlled release carrier, if desired. A controller is used with the device to control the rate of administration and the amount of substance to be administered. The controller can be integral with the device or it can be a separate entity. It can be pre-set during manufacture, or set by the user just prior to use. Such controllers and their use with infusion devices are well known to those of skill in the art.
Controlled release vehicles are well known to those of skill in the pharmaceutical sciences. The technology and products in this art are variably referred to as controlled release, sustained release, prolonged action, depot, repository, delayed action, retarded release and timed release; the words xe2x80x9ccontrolled releasexe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to incorporate each of the foregoing technologies.
Numerous controlled release vehicles are known, including biodegradable or bioerodable polymers such as polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, and regenerated collagen. Known controlled release drug delivery devices include creams, lotions, tablets, capsules, gels, microspheres, liposomes, ocular inserts, minipumps, and other infusion devices such as pumps and syringes. Implantable or injectable polymer matrices, and transdermal formulations, from which active ingredients are slowly released are also well known and can be used in the present invention.
In one embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered through a topical delivery system. The controlled release components described above can be used as the means to delivery the active ingredients of the present invention. A suitable topical delivery system comprises the active ingredients of the present invention in concentrations taught herein, a solvent, an emulsifier, a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier material, penetration enhancing compounds, and preservatives. Examples of topically applied compositions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,716,610 and 5,804,203, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Controlled release preparations can be achieved by the use of polymers to complex or absorb the histamine. The controlled delivery can be exercised by selecting appropriate macromolecule such as polyesters, polyamino acids, polyvinylpyrrolidone, ethylenevinyl acetate, methylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, and protamine sulfate, and the concentration of these macromolecule as well as the methods of incorporation are selected in order to control release of active compound.
Hydrogels, wherein the histamine compound is dissolved in an aqueous constituent to gradually release over time, can be prepared by copolymerization of hydrophilic mono-olefinic monomers such as ethylene glycol methacrylate. Matrix devices, wherein the histamine is dispersed in a matrix of carrier material, can be used. The carrier can be porous, non-porous, solid, semi-solid, permeable or impermeable. Alternatively, a device comprising a central reservoir of histamine surrounded by a rate controlling membrane can be used to control the release of histamine. Rate controlling membranes include ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer or butylene terephthalate/polytetramethylene ether terephthalate. Use of silicon rubber depots are also contemplated.
Controlled release oral formulations are also well known. In one embodiment, the active compound is incorporated into a soluble or erodible matrix, such as a pill or a lozenge. Such formulations are well known in the art. An example of a lozenge used to administer pharmaceutically active compounds is U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,920, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In another example, the oral formulations can be a liquid used for sublingual administration. An example of pharmaceutical compositions for liquid sublingual administration of the compounds of the present invention are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,657, which is hereby incorporated by reference. These liquid compositions can also be in the form a gel or a paste. Hydrophilic gums, such as hydroxymethylcellulose, are commonly used. A lubricating agent such as magnesium stearate, stearic acid, or calcium stearate can be used to aid in the tableting process.
For the purpose of parenteral administration, histamine or compounds which induce endogenous histamine release can be combined with distilled water, preferably buffered to an appropriate pH and having appropriate (e.g., isotonic) salt concentrations. Histamine formulations can be provided as a liquid or as a powder that is reconstituted before use. They can be provided as prepackaged vials, syringes, or injector systems.
Histamine can also be provided in septum-sealed vials in volumes ranging from about 0.5 to 100 ml for administration to an individual. In a preferred embodiment, the vials contain volumes of 0.5, 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, 20, 50 and 100 ml. The vials are preferably sterile. The vials can optionally contain an isotonic carrier medium and/or a preservative. Any desired amount of histamine can be used to give a desired final histamine concentration. In a preferred embodiment, the histamine concentration is between about 0.01 mg/ml and 100 mg/ml. More preferably, the histamine concentration is between about 0.1 and 50 mg/ml. Most preferably, the histamine concentration is between about 1 mg/ml and 10 mg/ml. At the lower end of the volume range, it is preferred that individual doses are administered, while at the higher end it is preferred that multiple doses are administered.
In a preferred embodiment, transdermal patches, steady state reservoirs sandwiched between an impervious backing and a membrane face, and transdermal formulations, can also be used to deliver histamine and histamine agonists. Transdermal administration systems are well known in the art. Occlusive transdermal patches for the administration of an active agent to the skin or mucosa are scribed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,996, 4,597,961 and 4,839,174, which are hereby incorporated by reference. One type of transdermal patch is a polymer matrix in which the active agent is dissolved in a polymer matrix through which the active ingredient diffuses to the skin. Such transdermal patches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,174, 4,908,213 and 4,943,435, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Present transdermal patch systems are designed to deliver smaller doses over longer periods of time, up to days and weeks, whereas the present invention would specifically deliver an effective dose of histamine in a range of between about 2 and 60 minutes, depending upon the dose, with a preferred dose being delivered within about 20-30 minutes. These patches allow rapid and controlled delivery of histamine. A rate-controlling outer microporous membrane, or micropockets of histamine dispersed throughout a silicone polymer matrix, can be used to control the release rate. Such rate-controlling means are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,969, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In another preferred embodiment, the histamine is released from the patch into the skin of the patient in about 20-30 minutes or less. In a preferred embodiment, the histamine is released from the patch at a rate of between about 0.025 mg to 0.3 mg per minute for a dose of between about 0.2 mg and 5 mg per patch.
These transdermal patches and formulations can be used with or without use of a penetration enhancer such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), combinations of sucrose fatty acid esters with a sulfoxide or phosphoric oxide, or eugenol. The use of electrolytic transdermal patches is also within the scope of the present invention. Electrolytic transdermal patches are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,474,527, 5,336,168, and 5,328,454, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In another embodiment transmucosal patches can be used to administer the active ingredients of the present invention. An example of such a patch is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,127, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The described patch comprises a housing capable of enclosing a quantity of therapeutic agent where the housing is capable of adhering to mucosal tissues, for example, in the mouth. A drug surface area of the device is present for contacting the mucosal tissues of the host. The device is designed to deliver the drug in proportion to the size of the drug/mucosa interface. Accordingly, drug delivery rates can be adjusted by altering the size of the contact area.
The housing is preferably constructed of a material which is nontoxic, chemically stable, and non-reactive with the compounds of the present invention. Possible construction materials include: polyethylene, polyolefins, polyamides, polycarbonates, vinyl polymers, and other similar materials known in the art. The housing can contain means for maintaining the housing positioned against the mucosal membrane. The housing can contain a steady state reservoir positioned to be in fluid contact with mucosal tissue.
Steady state reservoirs for use with the compounds of the present invention will delivery a suitable dose of those compounds over a predetermined period of time. Compositions and methods of manufacturing compositions capable of absorption through the mucosal tissues are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,497, which is hereby incorporated by reference. One of skill in the art could readily include the compounds of the present invention in these and related compositions.
The steady state reservoirs for use with the present invention are composed of compounds known in the art to control the rate of drug release. In one embodiment, the transmucosal patch delivers a dose of histamine over a period of time from about 2 to 60 minutes. The steady state reservoir contained within the housing carries doses of histamine and other ROM production and release inhibitory compounds in doses from about 0.2 to 5 mg per patch. Transdermal patches that can be worn for several days and that release the compounds of the present invention over that period of time are also contemplated. The reservoirs can also contain permeation or penetration enhancers, as discussed above, to improve the permeability of the active ingredients of the present invention across the mucosal tissue.
Another method to control the release of histamine is to incorporate the histamine into particles of a polymeric material such as polyesters, polyamino acids, hydrogels, poly lactic acid, or ethylene vinylacetate copolymers.
Alternatively, instead of incorporating histamine into these polymeric particles, histamine is entrapped in microcapsules prepared, for example, by coacervation techniques, or by interfacial polymerization, for example hydroxymethylcellulose or gelatin-microcapsules, respectively, or in colloidal drug delivery systems, for example, liposomes, albumin microspheres, microemulsions, nanoparticles, and nanocapsules, or in macroemulsions. Such technology is well known to those of ordinary skill in pharmaceutical sciences.
Preferably, the histamine is injected, infused, or released into the patient at a rate of from about 0.025 to 0.2 mg/min. A rate of about 0.1 mg/min is preferred. The histmine is preferably administered over a period of time ranging from about 1, 3 or 5 minutes to about 30 minutes, with an upper limit of about 20 minutes being preferred, such that the total daily adult dose of histamine ranges from between about 0.4 to about 10.0 mg, with about 0.5 to about 2.0 mg being preferred. Histamine administered over longer periods of time, i.e., longer than about 30 minutes, has been found to result in decreased or lack of efficacy, while rapid administration over less than 1-3 minutes can cause more pronounced and serious side effects, which include anaphylaxis, heart failure, bronchospasm, pronounced flushing, discomfort, increased heart rate and respiratory rate, hypotension, and severe headache.
In another embodiment, histamine, a H2-receptor agonist, at approximately 0.2 to 2.0 mg or 3-20 xcexcg/kg, in a pharmaceutically acceptable form can be administered. ROM scavenging compounds can also be administered in combination with the ROM production and release inhibitory compounds described above.
The treatment can also include periodically boosting patient blood histamine levels by administering 0.2 to 2.0 mg or 3-20 xcexcg/kg of histamine injected 1, 2, or more times per day over a period of one to two weeks at regular intervals, such as daily, bi-weekly, or weekly in order to establish blood histamine at a beneficial concentration such that ROM production and release is inhibited. The treatment is continued until the causes of the patient""s underlying disease state is controlled or eliminated.
Administration of each dose of histamine can occur from once a day to up to about four times a day, with twice a day being preferred. Administration can be subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intraocular, oral, transdermal, intranasal, or rectal and can utilize direct hypodermic or other injection or infusion means, or can be mediated by a controlled release mechanism of the type disclosed above. Any controlled release vehicle or infusion device capable of administering a therapeutically effective amount of histamine over a period of time ranging from about 1 to about 30 minutes can be used. In a preferred embodiment, intranasal delivery is accomplished by using a solution of histamine in an atomizer or nebulizer to produce a fine mist which is introduced into the nostrils. For rectal delivery, histamine is formulated into a suppository using methods well known in the art.
Compounds that scavenge ROMs can be administered in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 10 mg/day; more preferably, the amount is from about 0.5 to about 8 mg/day; more preferably, the amount is from about 0.5 to about 8 mg/day; and even more preferably, the amount is from about 1 to about 5 mg/day. Nevertheless, in each case, the dose depends on the activity of the administered compound. The foregoing doses are appropriate for the enzymes listed above that include catalase, superoxide dismutase (SOD), glutathione peroxidase and ascorbate peroxidase. Appropriate doses for any particular host can be readily determined by empirical techniques well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Non-enzymatic ROM scavengers can be administered in amounts empirically determined by one of ordinary skill in the art. For example, vitamins A and E can be administered in doses from about 1 to 5000 IU per day. Vitamin C can be administered in doses from 1 xcexcg to 10 gm per day. Minerals such as selenium and manganese can be administered in amounts from about 1 picogram to 1 milligram per day. These compounds can also be administered as a protective or preventive treatment for ROM mediated disease states.
In addition to histamine, histamine dihydrochloride, histamine phosphate, other histamine salts, esters, congeners, prodrugs, and H2 receptor agonists, the use of serotonin, 5HT agonists, and compounds which induce release of histamine from the patient""s own tissues is also included within the scope of the present invention. Retinoic acid, other retinoids such as 9-cis-retinoic acid and all-trans-retinoic acid, IL-3 and ingestible allergens are compounds that are known to induce the release of endogenous histamine. These compounds can be administered to the patient by oral, intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous, and other approved routes. The rate of administration should result in a release of endogenous histamine resulting in a blood plasma level of histamine of about 2 nmol/dl.
Administration of each dose of a compound which induces histamine release can occur from once per day to up to about four times a day, with twice per day being preferred. Administration can be subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intraocular, oral, or transdermal, and can incorporate a controlled release mechanism of the type disclosed above. Any controlled release vehicle capable of administering a therapeutically effective amount of a compound which induces histamine release over a period of time ranging from about one to about thirty minutes can be used.